


Safe Haven

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper's never had a relationship this good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Safe Haven  
> Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Cooper Anderson  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Cooper's never had a relationship this good  
> Notes: Written for five acts.  
> Warning : Incest (Both are over 18 here)  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Coop, we shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong." Blaine's voice is quiet even though there's nobody else home.

"You keep saying that and yet here we are again." Cooper wraps his arm around Blaine and pulls him closer. He kisses Blaine softly. "So it's not legal but it feels right, at least for me. I'll always be here for you no matter what; as your brother, your friend, your lover. If you don't want this you only have to say."

Blaine shakes his head and smiles which makes Cooper feel a little better about things. Blaine gives everything his all, be it singing, kissing or sex and Cooper loves that. He looks into Blaine's eyes for what seems like the longest time. They touch occasionally, still getting used to one another. Blaine seems fascinated by Cooper's lips, running his thumb across them and giving him quick kisses that aren't leading anywhere. When Cooper shivers, Blaine pulls the blankets up further and throws his arm across Cooper.

He rolls onto his back, pulling Blaine with him and Blaine rests his head on his chest. It's perfect, with other guys he's always wanted them to leave right after or made a quick getaway himself. With Blaine though this part, the afterwards, is just as good as the actual sex itself. All he wants to do is stay here and just be with Blaine, free to talk, touch, kiss. Blaine sees through all of his bravado and bullshit so with him it's real and not a performance. With Blaine, being vulnerable doesn't mean being exposed and being this honest and open with someone is a revelation.

It's a cruel joke that this level of intimacy is only okay with Blaine but this is the happiest he's been in a long time. They'll never be able to tell anyone. Cooper pushes aside thoughts of keeping this secret and how they'll work round things in favor of focusing on Blaine's fingers skimming his side. Those problems can be dealt with later on. Under the covers they're just them in their own little world. Blaine kisses his chest and sighs happily. Their parents are away so they can stay here for hours, all night if they want. Blaine's hand settles tentatively on his hip and Cooper smiles again. Even though they've slept together a few times now, Blaine is a perplexing mix of confident and cautious.

"It's okay, Blaine." He puts his hand over Blaine's and Blaine pushes himself up to kiss Cooper. They talk for a little while offering one another reassurances and Cooper confides that he's thankful that Blaine kissed him first because he would have lacked the courage to do so. Neither of them is particularly hungry or wants to get up just yet so Blaine turns away from him and Cooper curls up behind him putting his arm round Blaine. It takes a little while for them to fall asleep. Dinner and the real world can wait while the boys dream contentedly.


End file.
